Cub Love
by ArsenicIcing
Summary: A collection of one shots. Some are cute and funny, but have smutt mixed in. There is sexual content in all of them. Expect three or four chapters. Each chapter is a different story.


Cub Love Chapter One: Bath Time

It's been a long, long day. There aren't usually any over bearing duties around the castle, but because of the wars going on all over the country, there has been more work for each of us than there usuallly is. Sasuke and I have been preparing our soldier to expect any sort of attack, at any time. We train harder every day, but it dosen't seem to ease my lord's stress any.

I've said goodnight to all his lordship's subordiantes, and return to my quarters to slip into my sleepwear. I leave my armor behind for a light, sliky Yukata. It's fine to move between rooms in the castle in this. Besides, all the residents here are male soldiers anyway.

I announce myself before entering my lord's room. He dosen't respond, so I slip the door open anyway.

"Y-Your lordship?"

I find him in his sleepwear also, whisper something to Sasuke. Sasuke sees me first, looking up, giggling. He gives me a sly smile. "I'll see you in the morning, Yukimura. If you survive that is!" He laughs again, and then disappears.

S-Survive!

"Y-your lordship...what did Sasuke mean? "

"Don't worry about it Yukimura. It's simply a joke."

"I see."

He gets up from his seated place, and stares at me for a moment.

He steps towards me, dropping his dark yukata.

"Your lordship..." I can't help but hesitate, seeing my lord in all his wonderful, strong, very very big glory. To say the least, he's very well endowed. I can't stop staring at his large, twitching member.

"Yukimura, come here."

"Bu-but your lordship! W-what if we are discovered? What would our men think of us?"

"Yukimura, you should know better by now. Nothing matters in this life unless you are willing to fight for it.."

"Y-your lordship..."

"Yukimura." He seemed to purr my name. It melted me. He walked toward me, closing the gap between us. He unlaced my yukata, letting it drop slowly to the floor.

"I love you." He said it softly, almost a whisper.

My lord has just undressed me in the bath house. I'm unsure as of what could possible follow suit. I've been with his lordship for so long now. I've never seen him with a woman are never concubines on the castle grounds, and when I have seen them, they are never in the bath house with one of our soldiers. What could he possibly be thinking? He leans in close to me and kisses my forehead, being exceedingly gentle with me, as he grasps my shoulders. I look directly at him, and let our eyes meet, I'm sure it's ok, considering the current situation...what ever that may be.

"M-my lord, a-are we going to take a bath together?"

"Well observed, my young cub. This is a reward for how well you've been doing. You're learning commands well, and I expect you to take excutive command over the next battle."

"Y-your lordship!"

"Yukimura!"

He embraces me, naked against me. I'm starteled at first, his hard engorged member pressing tight against me. I adjust to him, and put my arms around his huge bustling figure. It is always a great honor to even be in his lordship's presence; to embrace him is unimaginably wonderful. I'm really happy suddenly. There's a strange burning, fleeting sensation in my chest.

"Shall we take a bath now, Yukimura?"

"Y-yes your lordship!"

I follow him into the hot bath he has prepared for us.

"This is a great reward, your lordship. T-Thank you!"

I feel a sudden fire building inside of me.

"You seem quite excited, Yukimura."

I look down to see my own member quite hard, and raised up.

"I...I..This is...embarrassing..."

"No need to worry, young cub. You're ready for your first lesson."

"Are you going to teach me something, your lordship?"

"Indeed."

We both enter the hot bath, inside of the castle bath house. There is a large stone in place of the back both move towards it, and lean against it to take in the hot bath. I close my eyes, and being to relax. It dosen't do anything for my hard, excitedness. In fact, it just made it much worse. Now it hurts and I'm throbbing. I feel a large hand grip my enlarged member, gripping tightly and stroking me up and down.

"L-Lord Shingen!" I'm so caught off guard! L-Lord Shingen is touching me...in the bath. He strokes up and down, in a slow motion. I try to move away from him, but I'm right against the back wall.

"It's time for that lesson, Yukimura."

The fire inside me swells.

"Y-Your l-" I can't speak. His initially penetration is deep. I grip his shoulders tightly, and feel him push all the way into me. I close my eyes and lean my head back, as he pulls out, and slams into me again, hard and fast.

"A-ah!"

"So tight. You've been such a good young cub, Yukimura. I find it fitting that you have your first time with me."

"L-lord Shingen..." His name comes out in a low whimper, and I'm completely horrified at the weakness I'm showing. Tears pour out. Their hot saltiness matching that of the bath. I feel so pathetic; it makes my heart ache. I feel unworthy of this sort of attention.

My lord pulls me close to him, gripping my thighs tightly as he thrusts in again, and then moving his hands to my lower back, holding me against him.

So much heat...

"Look at me, Yukimura."

I open my eyes. The hot wetness, mixed with these feelings, only lead me to feel more shame. I can't look at him for more than a few seconds, before I close my eyes tightly again, and lay my head on his chest.

"I...I don't understand..." I can't manage more than a whisper.

He pulls my head up, and I open my eyes again.

"Young cub, you have so much to learn. Think of this as a new, exciting experience. Don't be afraid. Express yourself."

As he pulls out and thrusts in again, I feel my own engorged member twich. His sudden thrusts send me into a twist of shocks. I hold onto him tightly and my body shivers, even in this hot water, and my muscles release all their tension.

"You learn quickly, young cub."

The fire I've been feeling has finally subsided.

"However, I'm not quite finished teaching you."

"Y-your lordship!"

I feel him press deep into me again, over and over. His quick, persistant thrusts are too much. I can't help myself from crying out, over and over again. It feels so wonderful. His pace quickens, and I didn't think that was possible. The hotness of the bath and begin made love to, is sending me over the edge. I feel like I could pass out.

"Not yet!"

My lord sees my current sleepiness, and pushes me back against the stone wall, making a decent indent into it. As the rock splits, I feel him release inside of me. I release my grip on him, and pass out.

When I wake up, Sasuke is sitting next to me, with that big stupid smile on his face.

"W-what happened? Where is our lord? "

"He's asleep. Looks like you took quite a hit. He said you passed out in the bath..."

"I...I didn't mean to."

"Well you seem fine now. Get some rest."

"...yes. Goodnight, Sasuke. "

"See ya. "

He leaves the room and slides the door shut.


End file.
